The present invention relates to an improved fireplace screen.
FIGS. 4 and 5 of the drawings show a conventional fireplace screen. It can be seen that the fireplace screen is constructed with a pair of connecting rods (A) each surrounded by a protecting tube (B). Each connecting rod (A) is attached to wire mesh (C). A central rod (E) having two threaded end portions (F) is placed between the pair of the connecting rods (A). Above the connecting rod (A) is a round capping washer (D). Above the capping washer (D) lies a 2-tier connecting piece (G). The lower portion of the connecting piece has two symmetric side holes (H) and a center hole (J), whereas the upper portion of the connecting piece has a center hole (J). Each connecting rod (A) passes through the hole of the capping washer (D) and the side hole (H) of the lower connecting piece, whereas the central rod (E) passes through the center hole (J) of the lower and upper connecting pieces. A cap-like enclosure (K) with a center hole (L) and a decorative finial (M) with a lower inner-threaded hole engages with the threaded end portion (F) of the central rod (E). The lower portion of the fireplace screen has a symmetic structure to the upper portion thereof, except for the decorative finial.
Such prior art fireplace screens suffer from several disadvantages. It is complicated to assemble this kind of fireplace screen, and it has numerous parts. Furthermore, if the finial of the fireplace screen were not securely tightened, the whole screen could fall apart easily.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the abovementioned drawback in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.